


Names to call if you're stuck

by francythat



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francythat/pseuds/francythat
Summary: This is a list of names of people to call on if you don't know someone to call on to work after you.I'll try and keep up with who has been called on by unbolding their names below so we can try and call everyone at least once, but I can't make any promises.





	Names to call if you're stuck

  * **wulfrann**
  * **knifebucket**
  * **anapplecore**
  * **anastasiacallista**
  * **asteroidchunks**
  * **nerdy4nancy**
  * **scrumptiouslyshadowycrusade**
  * **rockett-to-the-moon**
  * **pinkelephantsandoreos**
  * **keeneonnancy**
  * **doyoudrew**
  * **magic-multicolored-miracle**
  * **buymeudderpops**
  * **soren-the-sweater-man**
  * **eloisethepickle**
  * detectively
  * **ned-nederson**
  * **nancy-who-reblogs**
  * **theofficialhufflepuff**
  * **madpie1390**
  * **nankcy**
  * **your-apocalypse-was-fab**
  * **richardtopham**
  * **thepunsters-sidekick**
  * **mrshenrybolet**
  * **comeherebob**
  * **iwantkokokringle**
  * **cococrazy18**
  * **professornancydrew**




End file.
